GoGang: Disco Party
is a GoGang episode. Plot Sophie forces everybody to go to Brooklyn with her so that they can visit a nightclub and have a "good time" there. However, Sophie unintentionally ruins the party for everyone. Cast *Jenell Slack-Wilson as Sophie the Otter *Josh Peck as TGB1 *Andrew Rannells as Insecurity and himself *Steve Blum as Lemon Transcript (The episode opens with the logo for the episode, with TGB1, Insecurity and Sophie dancing in front of the GoGang HQ) Narrator: Welcome to TGB1's Disco Party, with your host, Andrew Rannells. There'll be punch (camera focuses on "punch" that's actually Kool-Aid), Narrator: Cookies (then the camera focuses on chocolate chip cookies that are actually shitty raisin cookies), Narrator: Explosions (we see cheap recycled footage from One Million Morons of Andrew recovering from an explosion), Narrator: And a brand-new episode of GoGang! (Cuts to black-and-white footage of pirates cheering) Narrator: Now live, from Flushing, New York, get ready for a warm embrace from our party host, Andrew Rannells! (The camera zooms to Andrew's apartment door) Andrew: Hey, get off my porch! (recognizes his cheap party sign) Party? (takes it off his door) There ain't no party here! Go away! Jacob: (barks) Come on in! Andrew: Hush, Jacob, can't you see I'm trying to keep out the riffraff? Jacob: Riffraff? That's our television audience, you fucking dumbass! Andrew: Oh, of course it is! I was just fooling! Welcome! gasps Say, you didn't bring TGB1 with you, did you? I sure hope he got his invitation. scene fades to TGB1 and Insecurity receiving their invitations TGB1: I'd sure like to go to this party, but I can't read the invitation! Insecurity: Me neither. TGB1: Whoever sent this obviously has no idea about the physical limitations of life in a cartoon! Well, might as well throw these in the fire. and Insecurity throw their invitations in a camp fire and warm their hands Andrew: Ah, well, come on in. Let me introduce you around. (walks back inside his apartment) This here's Minnie Mermaid. She's cooling off on account of she's been dancing her scales off, isn't that right, Minnie, huh, takin' a little breakie poo? Minnie: No, Andrew, I'm in here because if I wasn't, I would die. Andrew: (laughs) That's the spirit! (punches a hole through Minnie's pool like a jackass, causing water to spurt out. Minnie, nervously, tries to stop the leak, but it's too late because she dies from dehydration) Andrew: Huh, let's see, who else haven't you met? (walks over to a man poorly dressed as a pirate) Oh, that's Longbeard the Pirate! Hey there, Longbeard, long time no see! God: WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT GOD?! Andrew: Oops, sorry about that! (to the audience) That's God. He's "the ruler of the universe". (Some kids run past Andrew) Andrew: You kids having fun? (The aforementioned kids ignore Andrew and continue running) Andrew: He-he.. whew! Hosting a party is hard work alright. (to the audience, again) Heh, that reminds me of a time when the GoGang was forced to participate in a party. Hey, you kids want to see that cartoon? (The camera moves up and down) Andrew: You do? Well then, launch the cartoon! (Title card) open up to the GoGang HQ Sophie: Alright, guys. Let's get ready for the big disco party! Insecurity: What? You never even told us about this. TGB1: We don't even have time to prepare now! Lemon: What are we even gonna wear? Sophie: I'll help you guys get into style! tackles Insecurity, TGB1, and Lemon, causing everyone to end up in a closet. Everyone then walks out wearing new outfits. Sophie is wearing a sequin dress, Insecurity is wearing a gold tuxedo, TGB1 is wearing a white suit reminiscent of Elvis Presley's, and Lemon is stuck wearing a lemon costume Lemon: "THIS IS BOGUS!" Sophie: "(Ignoring Lemon) Let's get on our bus!" to the GoGang getting on their bus. Sophie activates the intercom. Sophie: "Attention gang! Fasten your seatbelts! We'll make a few stops to get gas, and then we'll be at Brooklyn!" intercom is deactivated as the bus drives off. minutes later..." bus drives to Exxon/McDonald's Insecurity: Who the hell is driving this bus anyway? Sophie: (ignoring Insecurity) "TGB1, you go get McDonalds and pump some Exxon into the bus." TGB1: "I'm getting paid for this right, Sophie?" Sophie: "Sorry! Can't hear you." eventually gets out of the bus. He pumps Exxon into the bus, then goes into McDonald's and comes out with a single black coffee. removes the pump from the gas cap, though does not put it back or turn off the gas, and heads back to the bus. the bus pulls out, a gasoline tanker truck skids on the puddle of gas left by TGB1 and crashes, creating a big explosion Sophie: "TGB1, where is the McDonald's? TGB1: "I'm holding it." Sophie: "DAMN IT, TGB1! (on intercom) One stop down, a few more to go!" minutes later..." bus drives to Dave and Buster's Insecurity: "Anybody wanna get drunk there?" Everybody except Insecurity: "NO! NOBODY LIKES DAVE AND BUSTERS!" Sophie: "Besides, we gotta focus on the party!" Insecurity: "Fine." bus drives away from D&B minutes later..." Lemon: "I see a Cat Scales/Wendy's." bus drives there and stops intercom is activated Sophie: "We have low gas again, cause you know, these buses get terrible gas mileage. Anyway, Insecurity, we're gonna have you go in for the Wendy's, TGB1 can't handle such responsibilities. But, TGB1, we're still gonna need you to get the gas." intercom is deactivated Insecurity: "Fine, but I’m only getting food for me and TGB1.” Sophie: “No offense, but you seem like a Big Eater. You should lose a few pou-“ Insecurity: “NOT THIS AGAIN!” starts to pump gas into the bus. Insecurity walks up to a conveniently located Wendy's Cashier: “May I take your order, please?” Insecurity: "I'll have two number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45s, one with cheese, and a large soda." that, TGB1 is checking the Cat Scales meter. It goes from Not Quite, to Almost Full, and then suddenly goes back to Not Quite, but then goes to Full does not remove the gas pump from the tank, and when the bus pulls out, it takes the entire gas station with it walks back in TGB1: "Ooh Wendy's! That sounds like a good meal!" Insecurity: "Well, you're in luck, since you're the only other person I ordered food for." (Insecurity and TGB1 clink their cups (TGB1 is using his coffee cup from McDonald's, and Insecurity has his soda), and begin eating the food) Sophie: (on intercom) "Let the journey continue! Just three or two more stops and we're here!" bus continues driving and we go through a montage of the gang making various stops and driving to Brooklyn while "Born to be Wild" by Steppenwolf plays. The montage ends when the bus is driving towards a highway sign saying "Brooklyn" during the evening Sophie: (on intercom, but since she has used the intercom too much, the microphone screeches, causing everybody to cover their ears) "Ladies and gentlemen, we're now at Brooklyn! We're almost there! I'm sure we will have lots of fun!" (looks ahead) Whoops! Better pull the brakes!" bus crashes into a wall, but everyone crawls out of it somehow still alive "blood animals" begin to eat at the remains of the bus Insecurity: "Well, the bus is a wreck. How are we gonna get to our destination now?" Sophie: "Actually, the bus happened to crash right near our destination!" out to show a nightclub called "Hercules" Insecurity: "Well, whadaya know?" TGB1: Great, just our luck. (We see Andrew again) Andrew: (laughs) Looks like it's smooth party sailing for the GoGang so far. Now it's time for me to get my own party underway! Gather around, ye scurvy landlubbers, it's time to learn the Rannells Dance o' Happiness! (He lays out a dance mat) Andrew: Oh, it's quite simple really. All you need are legs like mine, and some patience. (we see an advertisement) And my instructional video series, only $29.95! Jacob: (barks) How tacky. (heads off) Andrew: It's a $40 value, Jacob! $40 value! Now, it's very easy and shitloads of fun! Man: Hey everybody, the band's here! (Everybody except for Andrew cheers) Andrew: Band? What band? Jacob: (barks) The band I hired for the party. Andrew: (laughs) A jolly idea, Jacob. A little live musical gives me a boner, as long as it ain't that Pokemon musical I was in before. So who'd you get? picture of every group is shown as Andrew says their name Barnacle Bill and the Seven Seas? Jacob: No. Andrew: Seaweed Sally and Her Cackling Turtle? Jacob: No. Andrew: Oh, oh, I know! The First Mates! Jacob: No. Andrew: Saltwater Sam, Featuring the Brine Brothers. Jacob: No. Andrew: Uh, Rusty Hinges and the Boys from the Brig? Jacob: Lol no, they broke up years ago you fucking dumbass. Andrew: Well, who else is there? Jacob: The Mutt Brains! Andrew: (laughs in confusion) Oh! Jacob: You know, The Mutt Brains - they're better than all those other bands. Andrew: You shitting me? But they're just a bunch of dogs! Lead Singer: Hello, Flushing! (The band starts playing music that is louder than a Tumblrina getting mad over the slightest thing) Andrew: (covers his ears) Goddammit, Jacob, that's the worst musical I've ever heard! I certainly hope it doesn't get any louder than this! (The music does indeed get louder, and it sends Andrew flying and screaming. He crashes through several skyscrapers in Manhattan before getting his face slammed on a pole) (Back at the apartment, the band is still performing, but then Andrew barges in even though he's bleeding everywhere) Andrew: NO, NO, NOOOOOOO!!!!! STOP PLAYING THAT SHITTY MUSIC!!!!! STOOOOOPPPPP!!!! (The band stops, and within a nanosecond Andrew is already calm) Andrew: Look, boys, I know that you fellas sound good around the doghouse, but this here is basic cable! This is the big time! I'm afraid it's time for you to go hang yourselves. Lead Singer: You mean that we're fired? Andrew: No. (Cuts to Andrew trying to convince the band to kill themselves) Andrew: Go on, start hanging or you'll be dealing with the business end of my sword! (The dogs start chewing on the rope and they walk away with a tasty meal in their mouths) Andrew: No! I forgot you were dogs! (cries and bangs his head on the wall in frustration until he fucking passes out from blood loss) (Please Stand By) Narrator: While Andrew is pulling himself together, let's see how Sophie's mandatory wacky tobacky party is shaping up. see the gang walking towards Hercules Sophie: Alright, gang, time to have fun! TGB1, Insecurity, and Lemon: (deadpan) Hooray. Sophie: Whoever's ready to party all night until we pass out, say "I"! Insecurity: I... Sophie: That's the spirit! Insecurity: ...want to fucking kill myself right now. (Sophie ignores this remark and she holds everybody at gunpoint) TGB1: What the hell? What are you doing with that gun?! Insecurity: More importantly, HOW did you get a gun?! Sophie: Do you want to walk into the building or do you want to walk into hell? (Insecurity, TGB1 and Lemon stutter in anxiety) Sophie: That's what I thought - now get movin'. (Everybody walks into the building, with the only one happy about it being Sophie) (We see a heavily built doorman. Everybody shows their identification to him, but then a problem arises) Doorman: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. You can't let this orange weasel in. We've got a strict No Pet policy. Lemon: So this means we get to go home? Sophie: No worries, guys, I have my way around this. (Camera immediately cuts to Sophie dragging a blood-soaked trash bag into a dumpster) Sophie: Ok, now we can get in! Let's get going, gang! (Everybody groans as they head inside) (We see the logo for the episode) Narrator: That includes you, folks! TGB1's Disco Party will be right back, after these messages. (Cut to commercial. The following scene is cut out on DVD releases for some reason) (We see footage of Andrew dancing, a pedophile walking towards the camera, and a man dressed as a captain staring at a woman's boobs. We then see the logo for the episode) Narrator: Ahoy there! Welcome back to GoGang's Disco Party! (Fade to black. The party has started. Everybody is on the dance floor) (Sophie walks up to the DJ) Sophie: Hey DJ, could you play the theme song of The Loud House? (The DJ gives a thumbs up and puts a CD into his record system. He puts on some oversized ear plugs. The horrendous theme of the godawful show starts playing, and everyone covers their ears) (The ceiling starts cracking. A baby is seen crying, and his mother drags him out) Mother: This place isn't safe for us, honey. (Insecurity drowns himself in a glass of punch, TGB1 bashes his head against a table until all that's left of his head is his skull, and Lemon jams a fork into an electric outlet, which zaps him. He is then reduced to a pile of dust) (We see a couple) Man: This song reminds me of you. (The woman cuddles into him for a second, but realizes the theme is still playing. She kicks him in the nuts and storms off) (We see someone's ear drums bursting. Another man is set on fire just from hearing the theme. Another person is driven to insanity, and he rips all the hair off his head as he screams and his eyes become bloodshot. A janitor cleaning a toilet decides to give himself a swirly) Lemon: WHO REQUESTED THAT HORRIBLE SONG?! TGB1: IT MUST'VE BEEN SOPHIE! (Camera focuses on Sophie. Everybody stares at her. She's the only one dancing) Sophie: This is totally radical! (snaps her fingers) (We hear a record scratch) Lemon: Sophie, two problems. One, you should stop unironically using terms like "gnarly" and "radical". And two, NOBODY LIKES THE LOUD HOUSE!!!!! Sophie: It's better than SpongeBob. Insecurity: YOU'VE NEVER EVEN WATCHED AN EPISODE OF SPONGEBOB! (Everybody throws tomatoes at her, and she gets buried underneath a pile of them) (Later, the party is back in good condition as if nothing happened) Sophie: Hey, ya'll! How about a dance montage? (The camera constantly flashes different colors faster than Electric Soldier Porygon as Sophie dances terribly. She tries to do a backflip but ends up getting a bone fracture on her knee, causing a cringy bone-crunching noise. She tries to do a Fortnite dance, but Insecurity punches her so hard she lands on a table, breaking it. She breakdances for quite a while, but then Insecurity exits the cartoon and rips the scene in half) Insecurity: NO, NO, NOOOOOOO!!!!! ''WE CANNOT DO A HORRIBLE DANCE MONTAGE BECAUSE ONE, SOPHIE'S BAD AT EVERYTHING, AND TWO, WE JUST CAN'T AFFORD IT IN OUR BUDGET! Lemon: (offscreen) Wait, what budget? (Later, Sophie prepares to pop champagne) Sophie: Hey, gang! Look at this fancy, exotic bubbly soda I found! Everyone: THAT'S NOT A FANCY, EXOTIC BUBBLY SODA, YOU DICKSHIT! (Sophie is about to pop the cork) TGB1: ''RUN!!!!! (Everyone tries to take cover, but it's too late. The vodka explodes everywhere) Insecurity: Sophie, look at the mess you just made! Now the storyboarders have to erase all this beer soon! Sophie: Don't worry, "soon" can be "now"! (flips the scene) (The building is back to normal, as if nothing happened) (We see Andrew again, and he's dressed up as a One-Man Band) Andrew: Boy, I'm glad the GoGang's party worked out. But now I have to get my own party going! Ready for some real music, Jacob? (Somebody puts wine corks into Jacob's ears) Jacob: (barks) Ready! Andrew: (blows a party store noisemaker) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!! SCURVY AIN'T FOR THE LIKES OF ME! YO-HO! (x500) (Everybody just stares at Andrew like he's a kid with Down Syndrome) Jacob: (barks) It's time for your flute solo! Andrew: Thank you Jacob, I almost forgot! (Jacob hands Andrew a "flute") Andrew: (is about to play it, but stops) Wait a minute. I don't play a flute. I play a fife. (We pan out to reveal that the "flute" is actually a lit stick of dynamite) Andrew: GAH!!!!! JACOB NO!!!!! (The dynamite explodes, and the crowd cheers) Andrew: Wow! I can't believe I survived that one! (We pan out to reveal that Andrew's head is all that remains of him) Andrew: JACOB HELP ME!!!!! Jacob: Ladies and gentlemen, The Mutt Brains! (The Mutt Brains play a rap song that would give the 2019 SuperBowl halftime show a run for its' money) (As they perform, we see a poorly animated sequence that goes along with the song's lyrics, and, for whatever reason, TGB1 has only one front tooth instead of two, and his cheeks are larger than usual) Lead Singer: Come with me to the land I love, It's not right here, down the street, or up above. It's down below in the deep blue sea. Where TGB1 lives, and the fun is always free! Band: Down! Down! Down! Lead Singer: To the bottom of the sea. Where our salty friend TGB1 waits for you and me! Band: Down! Down! Down! Lead Singer: Ahh, we'll have lots of fun. You and me forever in the underwater sun! We'll catch some wasps if we get a chance, we'll say hello to Insecurity and do a funny dance, karate-chop Sophie, see Lemon get a tan, eat a Breault Burger, and foil the StopSociety's plan! Band: Down! Down! Down! Lead Singer: To the bottom of the sea. We'll hook up with TGB1 and his owl Oscar. Oscar: (hoots) Band: Down! Down! Down! Lead Singer: Ahh, we'll have lots of fun. You and me forever in the underwater sun! Underwater sun! (The crowd cheers, and Andrew renters with a barrel with broomsticks sticking out of it as a new body) Andrew: Great job, boys! Thanks for stopping by! Don't let the door hit you on the way out. (notices the audience) And thank you for stopping by! You've made this party a real fun time! (The doorbell rings) Jacob: (barks) The ladies are here. Andrew: Ladies?! Shiver me timbers, Jacob! (somehow manages to open the door) Welcome, girlies! (We hear some shitty stock laughter, and some bitches (literally) come in and lick Andrew's head) Andrew: NO! IT'S JACOB YOU'RE AFTER! Jacob: (to the audience) Goodbye, folks! (We see the logo for the episode one last time) Narrator: Thank you for coming to TGB1's Disco Party! (Episode ends) Category:GoGang productions Category:GoGang